1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a coloring composition and a cured film using the same. It further relates to a pattern forming method, a method for manufacturing a color filter, a color filter, a solid-state imaging device having a color filter, and an image display device, each of which uses the coloring composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, a color filter has been manufactured by forming a colored pattern by a method for manufacturing a color filter in a photolithography or a dry etching method, using a coloring composition including a colorant compound, a curable compound, and if desired, other components. Such the coloring composition is used for formation of a color filter layer of a solid-state imaging device or an image display device.
As the coloring composition, a composition using a xanthene-based colorant compound is disclosed in, for example, JP2005-250000A and WO2013/089197A.